Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III, better known as Rob Paulsen, is an American voice actor, singer, comedian, and musician. He joined Big Idea since VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet. Voices *Pinky - Pinky and the Brain *Yakko Warner - Animaniacs *Carl Wheezer, Mr. Wheezer, Principal Willabee - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Peck - Back at the Barnyard *Atchan - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Steelbeak - Darkwing Duck *Jack Fenton - Danny Phantom *Major Glory, Chubby Cheese - Dexter's Laboratory *Brick, Boomer - The Powerpuff Girls *Coconut Fred - Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Grey Fox - Metal Gear Solid *Toodles - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Dead Juju, Jerry, Traloc, Mind-Reader Juju, Giant Misunderstanding - Tak and the Power of Juju *Spike - The Land Before Time *Antonine - Sonic the Hedgehog *Todd the Manager - Tony Hawk's Underground *Gordon - Catscratch *Prince Eric - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Otis - Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *P.J. - An Extremely Goofy Movie *Grand Duke, Jaq, The Baker - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Grand Duke, Jaq - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Ink Spot - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Pirates - Peter Pan: Return to Neverland *Ian - Teacher's Pet: The Movie *Chief - The Fox and the Hound 2 *Phang - Harvey and Friends *Ichabeezer - VeggieTales in the House Category:English Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:The Land Before Time Voice Actors Category:Dexter's Laboratory Voice Actors Category:Animaniacs Voice Actors Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Voice Actors Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Voice Actors Category:The Tick Voice Actors Category:Rude Dog and the Dweebs Voice Actors Category:The Little Mermaid Voice Actors Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Cinderella Voice Actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Voice Actors Category:Goof Troop Voice Actors Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Category:Curious George Voice Actors Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Category:The Smurfs Voice Actors Category:Paddington Bear Voice Actors Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Voice Actors Category:CatDog Voice Actors Category:Charlotte's Web Voice Actors Category:The Fox and the Hound Voice Actors Category:Jimmy Neutron Voice Actors Category:Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Voice Actors Category:Looney Tunes Voice Actors Category:House of Mouse Voice Actors Category:Mulan Voice Actors Category:Pocahontas Voice Actors Category:The Powerpuff Girls Voice Actors Category:Scooby Doo Voice Actors Category:Tinker Bell Voice Actors Category:Danny Phantom Voice Actors Category:Recess Voice Actors Category:Sabrina the Animated Series Voice Actors Category:The Lion King Voice Actors Category:Totally Spies! Voice Actors Category:The Jetsons Voice Actors Category:Lilo & Stitch Voice Actors Category:Teacher's Pet Voice Actors Category:101 Dalmatians Voice Actors Category:Tom and Jerry Voice Actors Category:Fraggle Rock Voice Actors Category:Transformers Voice Actors Category:TaleSpin Voice Actors Category:DuckTales Voice Actors Category:The Flintstones Voice Actors Category:The Wizard of Oz Voice Actors Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Voice Actors Category:The Simpsons Voice Actors Category:Gummi Bears Voice Actors Category:Metal Gear Solid Voice Actors Category:Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island Voice Actors Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Voice Actors Category:Barnyard Voice Actors Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Voice Actors Category:Attack of the Killer Tomatoes Voice Actors Category:Space Cats Voice Actors Category:Tin Soldier Voice Actors Category:Catscratch Voice Actors Category:Darkwing Duck Voice Actors Category:Mario Voice Actors Category:VeggieTales Voice Actors Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Voice Actors Category:Harvey and Friends Voice Actors